01 Noviembre 1981
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Peter traiciono a James y Lily Potter, sin embargo, los que sabian sobre el hechizo fidelius, creian que Sirius era el traidor. Solo Sirius sabia la verdad, y él debia ser quien hiciera pagar a Pettigrew.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Jo y yo los tomo prestados para crear mi pequeño fic.

Helloooo! ¿Cómo estan? ¿Qué ha sido de sus vidas? Yo trabajando como esclava ¿y que creen? Mi amiga inspiracion vino un rato visitarme y supongo que por el titulo imaginaran que es. Pueden tomarlo como la continuacion de mi otro one (31.10.81) porque esto es lo que pasa al siguiente día.

¿Recuerdan el año pasado que Jo revelo el cumpleaños de Sirius? :'( me deprime, su cumpleaños 21 es tres dias despues de la muerte de James, asi ya no quiero seguir viviendo.

EEEN FIN. No se pongan tristes, mejor lean y luego lloran.

Espero que les guste. All the love.

* * *

 _2.11.81 12hrs._

El mundo mágico estaba sumergido en un gran festejo, era la primera vez en años que sentían la libertad de salir a las calles sin temor. Los nacidos muggles comenzaron a salir de sus escondites, las maldiciones imperius dejaron de tener efecto.

Y todo ese gran cambio fue gracias a Harry. Harry. Harry el hijo de James y Lily Potter. Nadie sabia lo que había pasado, solo que ese pequeño, de apenas un año, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor fue capaz de detener al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Magos y brujas sentian profundo respeto por ese bebe porque ¿Que poderoso seria para haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina?

Remus estaba al tanto de todo porque Dumbledore le mando una carta y le informo que queria sepultar a James y Lily en el pueblo y que quería que estuviera presente., pero el joven ni siquiera se molesto en ir al Valle Godric.

Sabia lo que encontraría. No se sentía capaz. Y además estaba solo.

Sirius había resultado ser el traidor.

Sirius.

Era imposible. Pero era verdad.

No podía creer que después de diez años de amistad, Sirius traicionara a aquél que era prácticamente su hermano. Remus se sentía responsable, él sospechaba de Sirius pero sabia que Black sospechaba de él y ahí perdía ventaja. James nunca creería que su mejor amigo lo traicionaría.

Remus en cambio... No tenía mucho a su favor... Siendo hombre lobo e infiltrándose en los licantropos seguidores de Voldemort... Cualquiera creería que era posible que cambiara de bando, a uno dónde le prometían ser respetado.

Y Peter... El buen Peter había muerto también, como un héroe, a manos de Black...

Todo era un desastre.

Ahí, sentado en ese viejo sillon de un cuarto barato, Remus no podía estar mas lejos de sentirse feliz.

 _02.11.81 8hrs._

Pettigrew no había vuelto a su guarida, Sirius aguardo toda la noche, en su forma animaga, vigilando, usando todos sus sentidos.

No podía andar en su forma humana, sabía que ya lo estarían buscando, ser un perro era su única ventaja, si es que Remus no había hablado ya.

Remus.

Remus era inocente, se sintio tan idiota... Jamas debió dudar de él... Ahora en cambio todo estaba arruinado.

Y la imagen de James, tendido en el suelo apareció ante él nuevamente.

El perro en la banqueta de aquella calle muggle soltó un sonido lastimero y se dejo caer.

Peter tendría que huir. Sin Voldemort ahora, ya no habría quien lo protegiera. Si descubrían que fue él el traidor iría a Azkaban. Los de la orden posiblemente aún creían que Sirius era el guardián de los Potter, debía usar eso a su favor antes de que Black cantara.

\- Hola pequeño, he visto que llevas aquí una eternidad.

Sirius alzo la mirada, una anciana llevaba un plato desechable con algunos pedazos de carne. Sintió el aroma penetrar en su sistema y hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que tenia hambre. Movio la cola, la anciana depósito el plato en el suelo y se marcho.

Sirius comenzó a comer y entonces lo vio.

No era su imaginación, lo había visto demasiadas veces durante Hogwarts.

Era Peter.

Corrió detrás de la rata.

Pettigrew se escabullo a un callejón, Sirius lo persiguió y llego hasta el final, buscándolo por todas partes, olisqueando, gruñendo. A sus espaldas Peter tomo su forma humana.

\- ¡NO! -Grito Peter, llamando la atención de personas.

Sirius dejo atrás su figura animal y miro a Peter furioso.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo maldito traidor?

\- ¡NO ME MATES!

Peter siempre había sido el mas raro. Pero Sirius no entendía porque habia aparecido ante él y gritando. Suponia que iba a salirle por fin el espíritu Gryffindor y batirse en un duelo, sin embargo solo estaba ahí, gritando, llamando la atención. Sirius solo quería atraparlo y matarlo sin llamar la atención.

Tenia publico ahora, muchos curiosos se asomaban a ver por qué era el alboroto. Sirius se acerco a Peter, lo tomo bruscamente por el cuello de la túnica y lo empujo a la pared.

\- No creas que llamando la atención te escaparas.

Peter sonrió horriblemente. Tenia una mirada loca. A Sirius le costo reconocer a aquel rechoncho niño de once años que se había convertido en su amigo.

\- ¡A James y Lily, Sirius! ¿Como pudiste?

Y antes de que Sirius pudiera responder, antes siquiera de que se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, una fuerte explosión tuvo lugar. Peter pateo a Sirius y este retrocedió, al momento que sacaba su varita para defenderse, Pettigrew cortaba su propio dedo y se convirtió en rata. Sirius lanzo un maleficio al roedor pero este alcanzo a meterse en la alcantarilla y huir.

Sirius respiraba fuertemente, miro el dedo ensangrentado en el suelo junto a la tunica de Peter y lo tomo, miro a su alrededor, al menos cinco cuerpos de los curiosos que estaban ahí, oía gritos a los lejos. Corrió a la alcantarilla.

\- PETER. REGRESA MALDITO Y ASQUEROSO TRAIDOR. VUELVE Y DA LA CARA, INFELIZ.

Pero no iba a volver. Sirius entendió. Y comenzó a reír.

El pequeño Peter había sido inteligente esta vez.

El pequeño Peter había ganado.

Y Sirius estaba ahi en el suelo, con el dedo de su antiguo amigo, riendo. Una risa horrible, sin humor, una risa amarga, porque no podía llorar ya.

Sirius Black fue llevado a Azkaban, condenado a cadena perpetua, sin apelación, sin juicio alguno. Era culpable. Todos lo sabían. Era el guardián de los Potter y los había entregado a Voldemort. Además había matado a Peter Pettigrew y a trece muggles a lo largo de seis calles ¿Como pudo haber hecho eso?

 _3.11.81_

Peter escapo, todos creían que lo había matado, ojala hubiera sido así. Remus no era el traidor y si no hubiera sido tan arrogante probablemente hubieran podido salvar a... Ni siquiera podía pensar en su nombre sin sentirse morir. Todo lo que recordaba era a su hermano, inmóvil, en el corredor de su casa, aun escuchaba a Harry llorar y sentía todavía el olor del escombro tan fresco como tres días antes. El recuerdo de sus amigos vivos y felices era muy borroso ahora y no tenia la fuerza para moverse, los dementores estaban haciendo bien su trabajo.

Solo quería volver a ver a James y hacer bromas, hablar sobre el futuro de Harry.

Y al pensar en su ahijado, algo se encendió.

Esperanza

Harry estaba vivo. Harry vivía y necesitaba de su padrino.

No. Sirius no se rendiría. Todavía le quedaba algo por que vivir.

Era el primer cumpleaños desde los once que pasaba sin James. Era la primera vez que un par de astas no lo despertaban picándole en las costillas y honestamente deseaba estar muerto, con su hermano y con Lily. Pero el llanto de Harry en su memoria era fuerte y eso, al contrario de deprimirlo mas, le daba fuerzas.

Harry iba a crecer en la casa de los muggles y Sirius no iba a permitir que sufriera, debía haber un modo de mantener su promesa. De estar para Harry. Tenia que haber algo que pudiera hacer...

Y ahí, tumbado sobre el mohoso suelo, temblando de frio y con los ojos hinchados reafirmo su promesa.

\- No te defraudare James, esta vez no. Lo prometo.


End file.
